


In the Med Tent

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: When Neville is bitten by a baby dragon, Charlie offers to help out.





	In the Med Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for digthewriter. Hope you like it!  
> Also for the [hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.livejournal.com) prompt 225: Life Lessons.

“Ow, hey, come on!”

Charlie smiled as Neville winced. The potion he was rubbing over the bitemark on Neville’s arm stung like a bitch, but there really was nothing he could do other than get it over and done with as fast as possible. This potion was like a band-aid: if you took your time, it was even worse. With that in mind, Charlie took another great gob of the potion and slathered it over the bite.

“Char- _lie_!”

Neville yanked his arm out of Charlie’s hand, leaving a smear of the potion all up his forearm. Amusement running through him, Charlie met Neville’s eyes.

“Do you want this bitemark Healed?”

Neville frowned. “Yes.”

“Then give me your arm back.”

He knew the reasonable tone to his voice would annoy Neville but, really, what else was he to do? If Neville was going to go out into the Sanctuary grounds and get himself bitten by one of the babies, then he could put up with being a little annoyed by hearing a voice of reason.

“Is there a way of Healing it _without_ causing me more pain?”

Charlie grinned. “Says the man who killed a Horcrux.”

“I’m sure that hurt the bloody snake, but it didn’t affect _me_.”

Unable to help it, Charlie let out a laugh. Despite his heroics during the war making him one of the most famous wizards in Britain, Neville had always disliked being reminded of them. Reaching forward with his free hand, Charlie placed his fingers beneath Neville’s chin, raising his head so their eyes met again.

“If you let me Heal it, I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

Charlie could almost see the cogs turning in Neville’s mind. Sitting back on his heels, he waited him out, knowing what the answer was going to be; what it had to be.

“Will you really?”

There was definitely interest in Neville’s tone. When Charlie nodded, he took a deep breath and offered his injured arm.

“Now,” Charlie began when Neville’s forearm was covered in the goopy potion. “What have you learned today?”

Grinning, Neville leant backwards, spreading his legs. “You’ll blow me in the med tent if I get bitten.”


End file.
